


Find a Mooring

by Cristinuke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Handcuffs, Held Down, Light Bondage, Mild D/s, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to break some of Natasha's conditioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find a Mooring

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by [dssgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dssgirl/pseuds/dssgirl). :)

Natasha shuddered under him, muscles tensing and relaxing constantly under the onslaught of sensations. She kept surging up towards him, but Clint held fast, grip strong and unrelenting as he pinned her down, wrists held tight on the sheets on either side of her head. Natasha gave another shudder as he pushed into her slowly, dragging out each thrust to make her feel every inch. Her legs had long wrapped around his waist, and would tense every time he bottomed out, thighs flexing to hold him in, but a gentle bite on the swell of her breast would make her relax and open herself up even more to him.

Clint was in awe of her vulnerability, and said so.

"You look so beautiful like this, Tash. So open and soft." He slowly undulated his hips on the next thrust and drove into her hard and sure, making her moan softly on her exhalation.

Her eyes kept glazing over, and Clint could feel the tendons in her wrists tensing every time she clenched her fingers.

"You're doing so well, such a good girl." Clint praised as he dragged his cock out and teased her entrance. Natasha whimpered and Clint could feel her fluttering around him, silently begging to be filled again as she pushed her hips back in search of him. He didn't let her go far, though, reinforcing his grip on her and bending down to catch her slack mouth in a kiss, invading her mouth and lightly biting on her bottom lip. Natasha breathed harder, and when Clint pulled back, he could see her spit-shiny lips, full and red, and he just had to kiss her again. She gave a soft surprised sound at that, but quickly melted under him. She cried out into his mouth when he took the opportunity to thrust into her again, her legs trembling around him.

He set a steady pace, not fast, but slow strokes that had her making little noises on every thrust.  He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and he knew he couldn't drag it out forever. He bent down again to nose at the outer shell of her ear, catching her lobe between his teeth and nibbling gently, feeling her moan bubble up her throat.

"Clench up for me, let me feel you." He ordered, whispering in her ear. He felt her shudder again, and then his cock was dragging deliciously along her inner walls, making him breathe out sharply at the intense feeling.

"That's it, good girl. Make it good for me, make me come." He started twisting his hips a bit, never straying from his set pace, but letting a few snapping thrusts fill her up. He pulled his head back up so that he could watch Natasha's face, expressions dancing in mindless pleasure.

Natasha's gaze locked on Clint's face, eyes wide and hazy, but never leaving his. Clint could feel her tightening at frequent intervals, following a rhythm only she knew, and on one particular harsh squeeze, Clint broke his pace and snapped his hips harder and harder feeling his orgasm wash over him. He heard Natasha suck in a deep breath under him, and he realized he had squeezed his hands tighter, feeling her bones shift slightly under his fingers. He was on the edge of worry, but a glance at Natasha's aroused face was enough to relax Clint and let him lazily ride out his aftershocks, grinding his hips against hers.

"So good, that was great." Clint breathed out, letting his head drop to rest on her shoulder. Natasha immediately turned towards him, and matched breaths instantly; Clint had thought that was weird when they first started doing this, but he knew it was another one of her conditioned responses. They'd have to work up to that one as well.

An unconscious shift of her hips against his made Clint snap back to the moment, and he deliberately loosened his grip on her wrists; he could see the white imprints his fingers had left, and waited until they faded before ordering her softly, "I want you to grab on to the headboard, the bars here, and don't let go until I tell you to." He knew she would always wait for his permission, but he liked to reiterate it all the same. He got the feeling she liked it too.

He released her wrists, and watched as she slid her arms up above her, blindly reaching out to feel for the vertical bars that made up the headboard. Her hands bumped into the bars, and then quickly wrapped her fingers around them. Satisfied with the way she followed his orders, Clint settled his hands on her hips and eased his softening cock out her, lips quirking up in a smile when he heard her whine.

Clint reached down and kissed her, enjoying the way she sweetly opened up under him. He pulled back slightly to kiss the corner of her mouth, and then continued down the angle of her cheek, nuzzling her as he went. He nipped at her lightly when he reached her throat, and she arched up, her breasts pushing against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her back and held her in that position while he bit deeper, feeling her groan in her chest and tremble slightly. When he released her and pressed a gentle kiss over the red mark his teeth had left, she relaxed abruptly, going limp in his hold, and letting her legs fall back on the bed. Her breathing was starting to come out rougher, and he enjoyed this state of arousal that she was trapped in. He carefully lowered her upper body against the bed again, and bent over to kiss the base of her throat, under the sensitive part of her chin.

He moved down slowly, licking at the sweat that had gathered along her collarbone, and  then brought a hand up to catch a nipple between his fingers, rolling and pinching the tight nub until Natasha made the most beautiful whimpering sound. Clint grinned and brought his mouth to her other nipple, trying to imitate what his fingers were doing, with his teeth and tongue.

Natasha was going wild, shaking and moaning, growing more and more sensitive when Clint didn't let up his teasing. He sucked, tweaked and pinched her nipples and breasts, until she let out a ragged moan. He let up, gently, and started kissing his way down her body, licking at the salty sweat gathered on her skin. Natasha squirmed under his exploration, and by the time he got down to her cunt, he could smell both of their sex.

Clint spread her legs further apart, giving himself even more room to work with, and with one light kiss on her mound, he nosed her cunt lightly, earning a full body shiver from Natasha. When he looked up across the expanse of skin her body offered, he could see she was squeezing her eyes shut while her fingers turned white with how hard she was gripping the bars.

Clint smiled and went back to his task, this time bringing his lips into play, barely brushing her, just enough to wet his lips with her arousal. He gave a low groan of approval and kept up the slow teasing until he heard her make a high breathy sound of need. With that, his hands encouraged her to lift her legs and put them around his shoulders, letting him cup her ass so that he could pull her towards his face better. This way, he could adjust the angle should he need to.

He continued his teasing, simply nosing his way around with his lips and the tip of his tongue making fleeting touches that just ramped up Natasha's arousal with every passing stroke to higher and higher levels. It didn't take long before she was dripping, her own juices mixing with his leftover come, and Clint couldn't hold back anymore. He finally started to dig in and lap up at their mixed arousals, swirling his tongue and taking joy in the way she moaned and shuddered. Immediately, Clint's chin and mouth were smeared all across, but soon his face was more wet than not with the way he ate her out. When he felt Natasha start to desperately roll her hips, he took pity and put more effort into his techniques, eating her out with renewed vigor. His nose bumped against her clit occasionally, making her twitch involuntarily and then whimper while jerking every time he let his teeth lightly scrape across her folds, just how she liked it. His tongue was the source of her continuous trembling, the way he pushed in and out and curling on the upstroke. When he put pressure through his chin so that it dug against her perineum, she bucked up at all the competing senses and made soft harsh noises in her throat.

He played with her like that for a long time, forcing her to dance on the edge of coming for a long time, until her whimpers became more and more continuous, and she finally started begging him verbally.

"Cli-…Clint…ple-Clint! Please…Clinnnnt…" He was very impressed with  her muddled words, and he couldn't help slipping a hand from underneath her to come help out. She arched off the bed again when he easily sunk in two fingers and curled them, stroking her deep and hard. His strokes were erratic and unpredictable, and Natasha couldn't help but twist her hips in search of the perfect angle that Clint was deliberately avoiding.

On a particularly breathy moan, Clint gave one more broad lick and lifted himself up and over her, hand continuing his uneven pattern as he kissed her deeply and caught her soft noises. She responded so beautifully to him as he licked his way inside her mouth, making her taste herself on his tongue. He started to pump his fingers mildly, just curious and searching at first, and that more than anything, made her writhe and cry out in frustration.

"Hey, shhh, you're doing so well, so good for me, Tash. God, you look so beautiful like this, I've got you." Clint murmured against her lips. Her eyes were focused on his, but they shut and squeezed tight sporadically, surrendering her mouth to his every time he claimed it. He kept up the rhythm until he saw her eyes grow wide and frantic with tears filling up and threatening to spill. With one last kiss, Clint shifted off of her and sat on the side,  fingers still inside her. Natasha whined at the loss of his body on hers and she started to follow, but one hand on her shoulder kept her down. Clint bent over to kiss her belly before placing his free hand flat down in the space that he had just kissed.

"You're so good for me, Nat, so I'm going to make you feel good too, okay?" Clint smiled at her, appreciating her cloudy expression, and pressed his palm down just above her pubic bone. At the same time, he curled his fingers upwards inside of her and began to move his hand up and down rapidly, relishing in the sloppy sounds that the motions made. When they first started this, he'd been wary of how rough it seemed, but the way that Natasha moaned so freely and trembled hard like she did now,  put any worried thought at ease. Her legs were shaking as she spread them wider for him, helping him angle just right.

"God, you look so beautiful. You're being so fucking good, Tash, so good. I want to see you come." Natasha whimpered and gasped, pushing up against Clint's firm hand, and then crying out when Clint stopped her from moving by pinning her down and redoubling his efforts. He watched her closely and as soon as she was on the brink of an orgasm, he suddenly stopped, making her gasp wildly and shove her hips back to chase the fingers he was pulling out.

Clint didn't let her suffer for long, as he put both hands on her hips, and moved over so that he was between her legs again. He shoved her down hard when she arched up towards him, and cried out at the way he pinned her down and went down on her again, sucking hard on her clit and making her jerk helplessly in his grip.

He kept up the brutal treatment until her heard her begging him in breathy whispers, "Please, Clint, l-let me c-come, let me come, pleeeease."

He stopped and looked up at her, at her lost expression; a high flush was visible along her cheeks, and her skin was glistening with sweat. Her mouth was slack and open, and her chest was heaving with each harsh breath. Clint moved over her to kiss her again, swallowing her sweet whimpering noises.

"You can come whenever you want. You've been so good for me, Tash." Clint praised, landing kisses on the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her nose and her damp eyelids.

With that, he put pressure above her pubic bone again and reached down to finger her rapidly like before. He watched the way her face fell open with surprise as it became a free fall into an orgasm that left Natasha gasping and silently screaming, whole body curling up with tension. Her fingers were completely white with the hard way she gripped the headboard, and her legs were shaking hard as she alternatively bent them back towards her body and stretched them out on either side of Clint.

Clint just held on to her, palm flat over her clitoris as he watched her ride out what looked like a very intense orgasm. He loved watching her shudder through wave after wave of pleasure, and smiled at the feeling of wetness covering his hand and dripping down his face. He kept her pinned while she came down, but that didn't stop him from bending over her and kissing every inch of skin he found, whispering praises against her and feeling the way her breathing slowly evened out and changed into a deep and slow tempo. By the time he reached her face and was letting her taste herself again, she was pretty much out of it.

"Hey beautiful, you did so well, I'm so proud of you." Clint murmured, bumping his nose against hers. "Let's let go of those bars, okay? That's it, I want to hug you, it's okay." Natasha did as she was told, tiredly letting her fingers loosen and let go of the headboard. As soon as her arms were limp, Clint gathered her up against his body in a tight hug, arms wrapping securely around her.

They stayed like that for a long while, their little perfect bubble of calm, and Clint watched her as she got more and more sleepy. Her eyes had long since lost the fight to stay open, and her breathing had matched with his again, long and slow and deep. She was tucked up against Clint's body, warm against their cooling sweat.

When Clint thought that she was practically asleep, he carefully extracted himself from her side, kissing her tenderly on her temple when she made a soft whining sound in her throat. He waited until she had settled again, and then left the bed to go grab a towel from the bathroom. As he made his way across the bedroom, he glanced back to look at Natasha, and his eyes flickered over to the handcuffs that were hanging off of the left bedpost above the headboard. He hoped that she would be too tired to ask for them tonight. That was the whole goal of tonight's activities, was to push her towards exhaustion and to avoid thinking about it.

But thinking about it or not, it was a conditioned response, and by the time that Clint came back with a damp towel, he saw her in the same position, but with her eyes wide open and a little fearful. He knew that she didn't want to have this crutch anymore, but that she couldn't help it; she couldn't deal well without feeling the sense of security that the handcuffs brought her, too long ingrained in her psyche.

Putting on a smile, Clint settled cross-legged on the bed beside her and started to gently clean her, resigned to the fact that he was going to have to give in again tonight, and handcuff her, or else spend the entire night awake, comforting her in her nightmares and insomnia. It could get pretty bad, Clint knew, and he refused to subject her to that, no matter how often Natasha claimed that she could deal with it. She never could without a bad night.

He could see the look of shame in her eyes, too, and he hated that more than anything, the fact that she felt like it was her fault that she needed this in order to sleep.

He hated it too, when Natasha reached out a hand and lightly rested her fingers on his wrist to pause him, and said, "I'm sorry."

He hated how broken and resigned she sounded, how hollow she felt about her predicament. So he bent down and gave her a long, loving kiss that left her pliant and mellowed out, accepting under Clint's power. When he pulled back, she had lost most of her guilty look, but he added, "It's not your fault Natasha. It's not."

She nodded distractedly, clearly just humoring Clint, and turned her head away. Clint knew she was giving him access to her neck so that he could clean it easier, but it still hurt a little bit, that he couldn't fix this for her. That she knew he couldn't fix this for her.

Once he was satisfied with how clean he was going to be able to get her, he gave her a quick kiss on her shoulder and took the towel back to the bathroom. On the way, his eyes landed on a discarded pile of clothes that he had tossed in a corner; it had been some suit that he'd needed for a mission, but it had torn in so many places, so he didn't care about wrinkles. He didn't know why he still had it, actually, and was thinking about whether he could salvage anything or just throw it away when he realized he'd been staring at the tie that was rolled up on top of the suit jacket. Putting the wet towel in the bathroom, an idea started forming in his head, and on the way back to bed, he stopped by the pile and plucked the tie out.

He brought it back to the bed, where Natasha had already handcuffed herself.

"Hey, Tash. I have an idea." Clint said, still staring down at the tie in his hands. Natasha looked up at Clint, hand cuffed above her while she pillowed her head on her arm. "I want to try something. Will you let me?" Clint looked straight into Natasha's eyes, and he knew that she trusted him enough to drop the idea if she said 'no'.

But, though she looked wary, she nodded. She went tense when Clint moved and uncuffed her, though, and she stayed like that while he loosely looped the end of the tie around her wrist, with the other end held tightly in his fist.

"You're tied to me. I won't let you go." Clint promised seriously. He watched her swallow hard, and for a moment he thought that it wasn't going to work, that she wasn't going to accept this weak substitute. But then he felt her body settle and watched her expression smooth out into some semblance of calm.

As soon as he got into bed, he gathered her close, tie secured in his hand. It took a minute to find a comfortable position, with him wrapping the end of the tie around his own hand while holding on to her at the same time, but they figured it out and relaxed soon enough. It didn't take long before Clint felt Natasha settle against him.

"You won't let me go." Natasha murmured sleepily against Clint's shoulder, where she was resting her head.

"I won't let you go." Clint repeated, pressing his lips against her forehead.

He felt her fall asleep in his arms, easy synchronized breathing working fast to lull him into a relaxed, in-between sleep.

He hoped that this could be the stopgap they needed to help her get over some of her old conditioning, that this could be their tentative win. He hoped that they could have this, have a peaceful night.

He hoped this could work.


End file.
